Christmas Break
by midightmoon
Summary: AU. Inu/Kag pairing. Kagome is the owner of a bussiness corperation. inuyasha is a bum, that lives on the street, and he also takes care of shippo, an anoying little brat. what happens when the rich meets the streets.
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Break  
  
Chapter 1: A New Employee  
  
By: Midnight*moon  
  
Rated: PG-13/R  
"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS!" shouted, or supposable, sang the children on the sidewalk next to an apartment building, where a woman walked out wearing a lovely gray coat that reached down to her knees, and a pair of black pants, and a long red sleeved shirt.  
  
"Good day Kagome, lovely weather the snow." The doorman called to the woman, Kagome, as she walked past him ready to reply.  
  
"Yes, I have always loved the snow, it makes me feel. kind of like I'm an angel." Replied Kagome as she continued her walk out of the glass door.  
  
"Good day Kagome." Said the doorman as she turned around.  
  
"Good day to you too Cooper." Said Kagome with a wave good-bye, and then continued to walk down the sidewalk again humming the tune the children sang.  
  
"Please spare me some money, and I shall be very very thankful!" Said a little boy in a raspy, small voice, and wearing some old clothes with reddish-brown hair.  
  
"Of coarse, but you have to tell me your name." said Kagome as she knelt down and tapped the little boy's nose, which brought a smile to his face, causing Kagome to giggle.  
  
"I'm called Shippo!" Said the little boy as his faced lifted with an ear-to- ear grin.  
  
"Well hello Shippo, I'm Kagome." She replied, as she stood up handing the little boy 50 dollars.  
  
"Thank you! You are the first person to donate money to me, or at least without force." Shippo answered, saying the last part a little more quite then the rest of his comment. As Kagome began to walk away, "WAIT!" Exclaimed Shippo, as he tripped, and fell in the snow face first, and struggled to get up. Kagome then turned around, and helped the poor boy up." You gave me too much money!" Shippo commented.  
  
"No, I gave you just enough, I want you keep it all." Kagome explained as she grabbed Shippo's hand looked at him. After a few moments of silence Kagome asked "Hey, would you like to come with me to my work?" Kagome then began thinking what have I got myself into.  
  
"SURE!" Shippo squealed, as his smile grew even larger, and he grabbed Kagome's hand and began to skip down the street dragging Kagome along with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY ASSHOLE, CAN'T YOU SEE ME SITTING HERE? DONATE SOME DAM MONEY, OR I'LL KEEP YELLIN!!!" Hollered a young looking man with long silver hair, and a black bandana, cover with a hat, on his head. He wore a pair of blue jeans, worn with many hole including on his knee, he also wore a long black coat that looked as if at one point it was nice and warm, but now was so tattered and worn away into a what was more correctly a faded gray. He was also was wearing a gray sweater under the atrocious looking coat, along with a pair of black gloves with torn away finger tips that showed the boys sharp over grown nails.  
  
"FINE!" Shouted a man passing by, and then shoving, a meager amount of cashing to the bums hands.  
  
"YEAH, thanks for nothing, bastard." Hollered the bum, as he stood up, and dusted himself off, then began glance around as if looking for someone. "SHIPPO! God dammit, where could that little brat be?" Question the man as he lifted newspapers, and began to kick at things. "I LOST HIM!" Exclaimed the man, and he began to worry, and ran down the streets in a very fast pace sprint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, here we are." Kagome said, as Shippo looked up and saw a very tall building.  
  
"Does it ever end?" Questioned Shippo, as his mouth hung open, and almost drooled as he tried to see the top of the very tall office building.  
  
"C'mon, lets go in.," said Kagome, as she opened the heavy door, and was greeted by almost everyone in the lobby. The room had velvet sofas, a television in the corner, and two halls down the side of the room. Kagome walked to the front counter and greeted a little boy sitting there listening to music on a c.d. player. "Hey Kohaku, did I get and phone calls or extra work?" Kagome asked, as Kohaku stood up bobbing his head to the beat, and grabbing a file.  
  
"Here you go Miss Higurashi, here is the paper work that you will need and no, no new phone messages." Said the boy, as he sat back down, and pretended to play air guitar.  
  
"Thanks, Shippo lets go to my office." Kagome said, then realizing Shippo was no longer by her side, looked around the room only to find see the boy watching some cartoons on the television. Shippo then got up, and followed her to the office. 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't get to mad that he can't find me.' Thought Shippo, as he continued to follow Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Shippo, your gonna pay for this! You little brat.' Thought the man as he ran down the street, when something caught his eye. He saw Shippo, walk around a corner, in a large office building, he was sure it was him he saw.' Shippo, how'd you get in there, better question, WHY ARE YOU IN THERE?' He thought, as he stopped running, and walked around the building until coming to a large glass door. Walking in slowly, the young man was greeted with dead silence when everyone inside seemed to forget what they were doing and began staring at the bum that had walked in.  
  
"May I help you?" Questioned a woman, as she looked at him, double taking the image.  
  
"A no. where is the. uhhh. bathroom?" The man questioned, as he was thinking his plan would work.  
  
"We don't have a bathroom." Said the lady, and reveled her eyes, as she took her glasses, and slid them to the lower bridge of her nose.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a bathroom?" questioned the man, as he raised his voice a little higher. "The sign right behind you says bathroom to the left, right there." Said the man, as the woman turned around, and then turned to look at the man, but he had already taken off, down the hall. 'Ha, teach her to mess with me!' Thought the man, as he ran down the hall, only to be greeted by a numerous amount of doors. "Dam, which one to choose? Lets rule out the obvious." Said the man, as he read the little signs, and decided not to open the doors, which said 'bathroom', or 'janitors closet'. "Ok, this one says room1, so lets try it!" Said the man as he yanked open the door, to find he was immediately wrong, and tried to shut the door, but wasn't able to.  
  
"OHHHHHH!" Exclaimed many Children, as they ran up to him and started jumping on him. Soon Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground.  
  
"HELP! SAVE ME!!!" Screamed the man, as he was being dragged into the room, and was holding onto the wall for dear life. "PLEASE, HELP M." Said the man, before he was sucked into the room, and the door was shut. "NOOOOOOOOOO! STOP LET GO OF ME.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" You could hear the man in the lobby, and he was obviously yelling from pure torture. 


	2. greetings

Chapter 2: Greetings  
  
By: MidnightMoon  
  
"OHHHH!! He looks so pretty!!!" Squealed a little girl as she jumped up and down, while the man looked as is he had died, and gone to hell. The man sat on a stool, that was far too small, and looked as if it was gong to break right under him. The man was equip with fake earrings that lingered on his ears, and he also was wearing some bright red lipstick, and he also was holding a teacup. The man was also wearing a large hat, and a dress like thing. "Would you like to have some tea miss pots? (Sorry, I was just watching beauty and the beast!) Inuyasha, your miss Pots." Whispered the little girl, as he sighed, and said ohhhh.  
  
"Why yes I would Penelapy." Said Inuyasha in a woman's voice, as he held his teacup out, and fluttered his eyelashes. This act made the little girl giggle, and she also poured some invisible tea into Inuyasha's teacup. "Thank you! We really need to have tea more often." Said Inuyasha in that girly little voice again, this time he put his hand out, as if he were trying to dry his nails, and it turns out he was.  
  
"Why miss Pots, that hot pink nail polish really does look outstanding on you!" Said the little girl, as Inuyasha was just about to say something, when someone interrupted him.  
  
"Why yes, it does doesn't it?" Said in old woman that had clearly snuck up behind him. 'Dam, how did I not sense her coming?' Inuyasha thought, as turned around, and looked up at her.  
  
"Uhhh. It is not what it looks like, honestly! I was trying to find ,my. uhhh. son, when I thought he might uhhh. be in here." Inuyasha stuttered out, as the old woman's expression changed a little.  
  
"Then why, may I ask, are you dressed up like that?" Questioned the lady, as she fought back the urge to laugh. She then looked at Inuyasha, and he was blushing slightly, when he realized he was dressed like a girl. "Second of all, why would you stay in here?" The woman asked again, as she noticed him think on a reply. "Its ok, but what does this kid look like?" Questioned the woman, a she helped him up.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Your so funny Kagome!" Inuyasha barely heard it, but did, so immediately ran out of the room.  
  
"SHIPPO! SHIPPO!" Hollered out Inuyasha as he tried to find a reply.  
  
"WHO'S THAT? OHHH, INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled from behind a door, just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him.  
  
"HA! Found ya, you little brat!" Said Inuyasha as he stared at a beautiful woman behind the little kitsune. "Um. Hi, I'm Inuyasha." He stuttered out, a little above a whisper, as he held his hand out, and quickly withdrew, when he noticed he still had the nail polish on.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is with the weird outfit? Wait, I know! Inuyasha you got drunk again, didn't you! Yeah, by the look of it." Said Shippo, as he shook his head up and down, as if agreeing with himself. Inuyasha quickly got beat red with furry, and was about to yell, when he noticed that he still was wearing the outfit, and he was in the presents of a lady.  
  
"No Shippo, I did not get drunk, and I did not purposely get dressed like this." Said Inuyasha as he held back as much as he could to not yell, when he noticed all of a sudden, the woman say something.  
  
"Ohhhh, it was the daycare kids, wasn't it, yeah must have been." Said Kagome with a huge grin on her face, as Shippo grabbed the hat, and revealed a pair of ears. Now Inuyasha thought as he was about to yell at Shippo, but then a sensation of joy went through him, and he began to purr.  
  
"Ohhhh, how cute!!! You don't mind me petting them do you?" Kagome questioned him, as a small giggle escaped her lips, at the sound of Inuyasha purring.  
  
"Don't sto.. Wait, get away from my ears!" Said Inuyasha as he pulled away from Kagome, as she stared at him, and then gave him a soft smile. "Yo.you don't think my ears are.weird?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome as she shook her head, and answered.  
  
"I think they are SOOOOO cute!" Said Kagome as she looked at Shippo, who wanted attention. "Umm, hi I'm Kagome, and you must be Inuyasha?" Kagome question, and noticed Inuyasha was about say something, when she grabbed her purse, pulled something out, and said something. "Uhhh, Inuyasha the bathroom is over there, if you wanted to get out of the dress, and here is some nail polish remover." Stated Kagome, as she handed him the bottle, and directed the way of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks."' Inuyasha said as he slowly walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha took a quick glance at the bathroom, and noticed it was pink. Inuyasha noticed a cab nit under the sink and opened it, not knowing what to expect. Inuyasha then looked around it, and saw nothing strange, accept a small little purse that gave him no hint of what was in it. Inuyasha grabbed the bag, opened it, and blushed when he noticed what was in it. Inuyasha then shut it, cause he really did not need to know what was in the bag. Inuyasha then took off the small dress, lucky his old clothes were on under it, and the took the nail polish off. Inuyasha then took of the red lipstick, and the fake earrings. 'Boy at least Shippo is safe. But first off, that girl is H.O.T. hot! I wonder.. Wait, you're just a hanyou, and better yet, a bum! You have no chance, and get all thoughts out of your head.' Thought Inuyasha, as he was about to open the door, when he heard a conversation outside the door.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think of Inuyasha? Shippo questioned, as he looked at her, wanting a real answer. Inuyasha then felt an obligation to hear what she had to say. 


	3. meet the boyfriend

Hey, sorry that this took so long, but MAJOR PROBLEMS!!! I am already, almost finished with the fourth chapter, but if I don't get at least 8 reviews total, I'm not publishing.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, if you haven't got the drill by now, why should I tell you?  
  
Christmas Break  
  
Chapter 3: to get a kiss  
  
By: MidnightMoon  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he awaited the answer, as he leaned into the door, hoping it would not break. 'I wonder what she thinks I am not just a bum.' Thought Inuyasha as he began to hear the first words to come out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Well, Shippo, he seems nice, so he seems the total opposite of what you have told me about him, although his name sounds familiar." Kagome answered, as she saw Shippo begin to chuckle.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HE SEEMS HAHAHAHAHAH NICE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Kagome, he HAHAHA is rude, arrogant, and of most HAHA insulting, he's a big bastard!' Shippo hollered, as Kagome stared at him, and Inuyasha, on the other side of the door, growling in his thought, as he heard the words Shippo spoke of.  
  
'Why that little!' Inuyasha thought; as he realized that Shippo used his first swear word, and felt a hint of him rubbing of on Shippo, finally. 'Well, time to leave the bathroom, and time to leave the building.' Thought Inuyasha as he turned the doorknob, and walked out with a small hint of a charming smile on his face for Kagome, and a death glare that faced Shippo for a second. "Well, Kagome, thank you for finding my little Shippo, but we must be leaving soon." Stated Inuyasha, as he grabbed one of the mints on her desk, and put it in his pocket. "Well, it was nice meeting you Kagome, but we must be leaving, good by." Inuyasha said, as he shook her hand, and was about to finish his sentence, when a man in black pants, and a white tang-top, made for a man.  
  
"KOUGA!!!" Squealed Kagome, as she ran to him, and gave him a big bear hug, and lifted her leg of the floor, when he kissed her. Inuyasha gave a low growl, as he saw this action, and he quickly gave a small smirk, when he remembered who this man was.  
  
'That bastard is the man on the street this morning!' thought Inuyasha, as his plot grew greater. Shippo noticed that Inuyasha would not stop smiling, and felt a tinge of worry. Inuyasha then brought his hand to his pocket, opened the breath mint, and began to cough. Inuyasha gave a small choke/cough when he fell to the floor, and clasped his hands around his thought, as if asking for air. Kagome soon noticed, and went to his side, and began to worry.  
  
"INUYASHA.. INUYASHA!" Kagome began to get worried, when she checked to see if he was breathing, and it turns out he wasn't, lucky for Inuyasha, he can hold his breath for about 3 full minutes. Kagome began to do CPR, and when she pressed her mouth to his, Inuyasha gave a small smirk, and began to breath back a little, and Shippo noticed this, and yelled out.  
  
"I think he's breathing again!" Exclaimed Shippo, as he took a quick glance at Kouga, who was frowning, as if it was his normal expression. Inuyasha, then got so mad at the little kid, he sat strait up, and began to pant, trying to keep his cover, and fight off his anger. Kagome shot up with him, and she began to let her worry expression fade away.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome questioned, as she looked at him, then stood up, and returned to position next to Kouga.  
  
"I'll be fine!" growled out Inuyasha, as he stared at Shippo, who was now hiding a little behind Kagome, but being kicked by Kouga.  
  
"Good, I don't want to have anyone die in my office." Said Kagome, as she stared at Kouga, who was obviously not very happy. "Kouga, what's wrong?" Kagome, as she continued to look at Kouga, who was thinking.  
  
"Hey, I remember, YOU!" Said Kouga as he stormed over to Inuyasha, with a fist in his hand. Inuyasha saw this, and he gave a small smirk, as he stood up.  
  
"Hey, I guess your right." Said Inuyasha, as Kouga raged with anger, as if fire were to shoot from his eyes.  
  
"Hey, SMART ASS!" Said Kouga, as a fist came to Inuyasha's hard head, and he was thrown against the wall, as he shot out a gasp of air. 


End file.
